


[FANVID] Crimes and Recreation

by Emcee1138 (Emcee)



Category: Parks and Recreation, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Download Available, F/M, Fanvids, Implied Relationships, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee1138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head to Pawnee, England with the cast of Crimes and Recreation, a mash-up of Sherlock and Parks and Recreation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FANVID] Crimes and Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Tumblr blog crime-and-recreation

  


DOWNLOAD LINK:  
[MP4 File-- 9.8 Mb](http://frodis.net/marauder/sherlock/CrimesandRecreation.mp4)  



End file.
